


Infinite Green

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mirkwood, Post-War of the Ring, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Gimli has some trepidation about following Legolas into the forest.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Infinite Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [无尽绿意](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859708) by [FurryBigProblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem)



Logically, Gimli had known what to expect, but he had truly not been prepared for the green. 

Legolas had ridden ahead of him into the dark of the forest and he was nearly swallowed by the tunnel that stretched ahead of them. Gimli's heart began to beat a bit faster. 

"What's wrong?" Legolas turned his mount around. He seemed to be miles away instead of mere feet in front of Gimli.

"Nothing." Gimli's own mount shifted uneasily under him, seeming to sense his nerves.

Legolas smiled and extended here. "Come, my friend. You will like this better than you liked the plains we have been riding on, I assure you."

"Perhaps. It's just… green." 

Legolas laughed. "It is. But you will feel secure and enclosed. Rather like your caves, I should say." 

This was enough for Gimli to spur his horse into a trot until he was fully beneath the shade of the leaves. 

"My father," he began, searching for words that would not offend Legolas, "told me tales of this forest road."

Legolas smiled. "And I heard many tales of your father and his party! But you have the fortune of having me for guide. Come." 

Gimli followed obediently, rapidly becoming conscious of the fact that he would follow this elf anywhere, even to places no dwarf was meant to be.

Even though he started at every rustle in the bushes. 

"It is the life here I love," Legolas said. "Everything is living, breathing."

That was the problem with it, Gimli thought. "Stone is alive. It breathes, if you listen to it."

Legolas smiled. "I would like to see that sometime." 

Gimli felt his face grow hot. "You shall, if you like." He could not stand it when Legolas smiled. They were quiet for a long while and Gimli fancied he was getting used to the random sounds that emanated from the trees. 

"Do you think your father will receive me?" he asked cautiously. 

"Of course he will." With that, Legolas guided his horse from the path. 

Again, Gimli hesitated. He knew well his father's tales of leaving the path. 

Again, Legolas extended his hand. "Come. You are safe with me, I swear." 

Gimli barely remembered urging his horse forward and going further into the darkness. What he did remember was Legolas catching his wrist and bringing his hand to his lips. 

"There," he murmured. "You now bear the mark of my protection." 

It seemed to have more to it than just that, though, judging by the way Legolas' mouth lingered on the back of it, sliding delicately over the backs of his fingers before kissing the palm firmly. 

"Naught shall harm you with me here," he said, at last releasing Gimli's hand. "Least of all my father."

Gimli knew it was meant to be reassuring, and he appreciated it. In fact, he was no longer afraid. The branches reaching over his head now reminded him of caves, comforting in their closeness. 

"Let us go," he said, turning himself toward the darkness. With Legolas at his side, he could brave even that.


End file.
